


Magic tricks

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Magic tricks, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, NC-17, 2.390 words-graphic fingering, pwp- Chanyeol is so touchable- inspired by Chanyeol's reversed IG updates, Baekhyun's IG comments and not knowing that the IG update with ChanHun on beach chairs was from Ceci when it first got posted- posted forshiritori, on 05.07. 2015





	Magic tricks

The cup in Baekhyun's hands has been empty for quite a while, but he only notices now, frowning as he realizes there's no more green tea to drink. He's been distracted by watching Chanyeol laze around on the couch, taking silly videos, first sitting down, then sprawling back on the couch, looking so long and so relaxed. He's come back from filming in the jungle surprisingly tan for how careful he is, and a bit thinner yet again. While the second is slightly worrisome, Chanyeol's collarbones even more protruding and legs even more bow-shaped like this, the healthy glow of his skin along with his happy countenance make him look handsome and so ... touchable. Chanyeol's been laughing silly about something on his phone for a while now, and when Baekhyun checks his own phone lying on the table in front of him, he sees Chanyeol has posted another video.

 _Tell me ... did you use reverse?_ He types a comment, with one hand, on impulse.

Chanyeol guffaws on the couch, not even looking his way.

 _How is that done ..._ Baekhyun types next. Chanyeol laughs again, raising an eyebrow and finally looking at Baekhyun.

"Come here and find out," he says, a little smirk playing along his lips, like he knows that Baekhyun's been watching him for a while, has been paying attention. Chanyeol loves attention. He also knows that when Baekhyun goes quiet, he's giving it.

Chanyeol looks down at his phone again, probably searching himself in twitter tags now, and one of his shins slips off the couch, leg kind off dangling from it, Chanyeol's thighs parted, body sinking into the couch more. Soon, they'll have to head back to the dorms, Sehun having left earlier due to his schedule. Baekhyun, despite his initial reluctance, thinks this was a great idea; renting a flat on the beach for a night, a pool on the roof of the building and sea crushing against the shores outside the balcony. Sehun and Chanyeol are such rich boys at times, but Baekhyun got used to their random extravagant ideas pretty fast. He stares at his unanswered Instagram comments for a few more seconds then looks up at Chanyeol again. Since they arrived, Chanyeol's been so ... soft and happy. Baekhyun wants a piece of it for himself.

When Baekhyun finally drops the empty cup down on the table, he purposefully uses more strength so it makes a loud thud. Chanyeol looks up and instinctively locks eyes with Baekhyun, still a playful smile on his lips. Baekhyun gets up and walks closer, and Chanyeol puts his phone away even before Baekhyun speaks.

"I don't really care about your magic tricks," Baekhyun says anyway, and Chanyeol just grins wider.

"Ah, but you look like you might have a few of your own tricks up your sleeve," he replies. Baekhyun stops at the foot of the couch and looks Chanyeol over, from head to toe. Chanyeol's thighs open even wider, just like that. "Maybe you want to show me? Just how good your pretty fingers are?"

Chanyeol's egging him on on purpose, but it's not like it isn't exactly what Baekhyun's had in mind anyway. He hums, and Chanyeol's eye twitches as he laughs loudly, and then a tube of lube is flying Baekhyun's way.

"Well, what a prompt assistant you are," he says, as he slides to kneel on the couch, settling comfortably between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol takes his oversized t-shirt off the moment Baekhyun's hand slides up his thigh, and when he lies down again, his hair is a fluffy mess and he's biting his lip.

"Take yours off too," he says, and Baekhyun figures that's fine. Chanyeol likes it surprisingly a lot, how Baekhyun's more defined now. He say he liked the soft belly and misses it, and when Chanyeol says it Baekhyun actually believes it, but he sees the way Chanyeol licks his lips and flexes his fingers when Baekhyun's shirt comes off too. Baekhyun is too far away to really touch though, his knees right between Chanyeol's as he slides both of his hands up Chanyeol's loose shorts. He presses his fingers down, lets his nails drag all the way to where Chanyeol's thighs meet his groin, and he shakes his head because Chanyeol's not wearing any underwear.

"What? It's summer. It's hot. I'll have to wear those awful leather pants again soon, for concerts." Baekhyun's so glad he's gotten out of that. He circles with his fingers back down Chanyeol's thighs, and Chanyeol groans, a little frustrated. "Baekhyunnie, don't be mean."

Baekhyun's nails scratch where Chanyeol's shorts end, while he watches goosebumps break out on Chanyeol's skin. He notices Chanyeol's neck getting red too, and he leans down, shuffles forward a little so he can kiss one of Chanyeol's collarbones then lick down to Chanyeol's nipple. He scrapes his teeth around it, and Chanyeol's next groan is deeper and breathy, his hands finally finding Baekhyun's hips, holding on. Chanyeol arches when Baekhyun sucks a little on his other nipple, and Baekhyun grabs for his waistband and starts pulling Chanyeol's shorts off. He has to scoot all the way back and Chanyeol has to bend his legs to get the shorts off, but then Baekhyun's back between Chanyeol's legs. and he lifts one up to rest against the backrest of the couch. Chanyeol lets himself be maneuvered to Baekhyun's liking, eyes in thin slits, practically closed when it comes to Chanyeol, but much more alert than when he sleeps. Chanyeol's cock is half hard already, and he's still so touchable and pulling Baekhyun in. So Baekhyun leans over Chanyeol, stroking along his ribs and kissing him on the lips. Chanyeol licks inside Baekhyun's mouth like the eager puppy that he is, and Baekhyun lets him, enjoys the slight sloppiness of it because Chanyeol's breath is already short and he's impatient.

"You're going to be so good for me," Baekhyun murmurs into Chanyeol's mouth, and Chanyeol makes another low sound. He's always liked the praise. Praise and attention. Baekhyun's in the mood to give both today. He leans back on his heels and slides his palms up Chanyeol's inner thighs once again, then strokes one hand over Chanyeol's cock, pushing it against his stomach. Chanyeol grips the edge of the couch, the muscles in his stomach tensing, and Baekhyun opens the tube of lube, the click loud in the room. "So good," he repeats, and he spreads the cold lube on Chanyeol's butt crack, rubbing at his rim and watching Chanyeol clench his ass a little. "You'll listen well," he says. "Relax for me and do only what I say."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol gasps. "Yeah, yeah, just," he groans when Baekhyun presses his index finger inside him, just a little, pressing against the tight muscles at the rim.

Baekhyun smiles a little when he sees Chanyeol actively trying to relax his back and his stomach. His leg sinks deeper into the backrest and the other slides almost completely off the couch. Baekhyun grabs at the thigh of it to keep Chanyeol from accidently slipping off the couch completely because he knows that he'll be flailing and writhing on it later, sooner than later, actually. Baekhyun presses his index finger deeper, and Chanyeol sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and takes a sharp breath through his nose. He wheezes when Baekhyun pulls the finger out, nail catching on the rim, then presses it right back.

"That's it," he praises Chanyeol, and Chanyeol reaches with the hand not clutching the couch for Baekhyun, who slides closer, his own thighs pushing a bit under Chanyeol's hips so that Chanyeol can hold onto his side. He slips two fingers inside Chanyeol and scissors them quickly, and Chanyeol keens.

It's fascinating, watching Chanyeol fall apart like this, sweat rising up on his skin, muscles in his thighs clenching and relaxing, stomach trembling. He's sucking on his lip so hard it will be too swollen afterwards, trying to keep his sounds down. Baekhyun knows he won't last this quiet for long. He twists his wrist and hooks his fingers inside Chanyeol, dragging the pads of them against Chanyeol's inner walls. He adds more lube and one more finger, spreading the three of them and watching Chanyeol's muscles twitch around them.

"Please," Chanyeol breathes out, arching up, short nails digging into Baekhyun's side but not really hurting. If Baekhyun wanted, his own would leave deep red indents in Chanyeol's thigh. And he does want, clasping his fingers around Chanyeol's lean muscles tighter. Chanyeol groans but tries to hold still, so obedient. "Please," he repeats anyway.

Baekhyun leans down, kissing across Chanyeol's stomach, fingers pressing more insistently in, and pulling out. Baekhyun knows exactly where to push to find Chanyeol's prostates, but he's been teasing, brushing against it occasionally, just so. But now, he doesn't want to wait anymore. Chanyeol's neck and chest is littered with deep red blotches, his eyes have closed long ago, his nose is scrunched up and his bottom lip red and swollen, his messy hair plastered onto his forehead. His skin tastes of summer sun and a bit of sweat and Chanyeol's fresh soap. Baekhyun presses one last kiss into Chanyeol's hip and crooks his fingers right against Chanyeol's prostate. Chanyeol moans, loud, his mouth falling wide open.

"That's it," Baekhyun says, and he sounds breathless too now. His cock isn't as painfully hard as Chanyeol's, swollen and red against his stomach, leaking, but he feels his own stomach twist with pleasure as Chanyeol's body spasms. He pushes his fingers into Chanyeol's prostate, again and again, watches Chanyeol's cock twitch and his body arch more. He's so open about how much he likes this now, moaning and pleading for more.

"You are so good, so hot like this," Baekhyun tells him, feeling Chanyeol's walls squeeze around his fingers. He pulls them out, just to see the reaction, the fluttering of Chanyeol's rim, and the clench of his stomach, the way his fingers scratch at Baekhyun's side and almost pull upholstery from the couch. "You feel so good around my fingers."

Chanyeol's eyes fly open, but his gaze is hazy. "Please, please," he murmurs, and Baekhyun adds more lube, spreading it slowly around the rim and then finally pushing some of it inside Chanyeol with his fingers. Chanyeol's hot and slick inside, and Baekhyun's fingers move fast now, exact in the way they keep Chanyeol on edge for another few minutes until Chanyeol's a trembling mess of taut muscles and skin shining with sweat. Baekhyun's fingers press against his prostate for longer then, not giving him a break.

"Come for me, Chanyeollie," he breaths out in the end. He knows it will be easy for Chanyeol to obey. "Come from just my fingers. Want to feel it."

It takes one last press into the right place, and then Chanyeol comes, just like that, with a low, long moan, stripes of white across his stomach, and both hands clenched into Baekhyun's naked sides. Baekhyun keeps his fingers pressed up inside him until his cock twitches one last time, and Chanyeol hisses.

Baekhyun chuckles then, pulling his fingers away at last and wiping them on Chanyeol's discarded t-shirt that he finds under the couch. He watches Chanyeol take deep breaths, eyes shut tight still, the white of his come stark against his stomach. He swipes his fingers through it, writing the word delight in English across Chanyeol's stomach with it. Chanyeol has been truly delightful. He ends up licking most of Chanyeol's stomach clean as Chanyeol squirms and ends up giggling when Baekhyun's nose and breath against his stomach tickles. Baekhyun wipes him completely clean with the same t-shirt and leans over him, both hands now on the hand rest behind Chanyeol's head and kissing him deeply.

"That was pretty magic," Chanyeol whispers, then goes into another giggle fit. Baekhyun bites at his earlobe in return.

"It better be," he says, and Chanyeol wraps an arm around his middle to pull him down. Baekhyun groans at his cock dragging against the fabric of his boxers, in his shorts. Chanyeol was onto something with his no underwear arrangement. Chanyeol laughs into his ear then, deep and sated and so happy, and he bends his leg, pressing his thigh exactly where Baekhyun needs friction. It's easy to rub against Chanyeol like this, feeling safe because of Chanyeol's arms around him, Chanyeol helping him along. His big palm slides across Baekhyun's lower back and cups his ass, and Baekhyun comes soon, sighing and mouthing at Chanyeol's neck, so regretful that he can't bite down, leave a mark like the one his nails left high on Chanyeol's thighs. He gives himself another couple of blissful seconds before his body realizes just how hot it is, just how sweaty they both are and how sticky his boxers feel.

"You made me come in my pants? Chanyeol, now really?"

Chanyeol only laughs more, squeezes Baekhyun's ass again, and it's still hot, even now, how Baekhyun's ass cheek fits into Chanyeol's big hands. He tries to elbow Chanyeol so he lets go anyway.

"Next time, I'll try to remember to take them off," Chanyeol finally promises between bouts of laughter, and he pulls Baekhyun into another kiss. "I should go to the jungle more often if this is the welcome I get. I think you actually missed me."

Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol's side this time. "The only thing I missed is you not burning the rice in the dorms," he says. He kisses the corner of Chanyeol's mouth one last time though, so Chanyeol's smile doesn't dim one bit. "We have to go soon."

Chanyeol sighs for the first time since he came back from Brunei, and his arms finally fall away. But he's smiling still, nudging Baekhyun with his nose and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Wash my hair?" he asks. "Give me a head massage. You're so good at it. That's also one kind of magic."

"Don't push your luck," Baekhyun threatens, finally sitting up and looking back down at Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles at him dumbly, bottom lip littered with his own teeth marks and swollen, and he's going to get in trouble. Technically, it's Baekhyun's fault, his doing. Somehow, they both know that today Chanyeol will get anything he wants.

end


End file.
